The present invention relates to a method of filtering an analog ECG signal.
The heart function of a patient is normally monitored by means of electrodes emitting an electric, analog ECG signal reflecting the electrical activity of the heart.
The technical field of the invention generally encompasses the processing of analog ECG signals. This signal processing comprises receiving, preparing and evaluating a recorded ECG signal and its characteristic components.
An ECG signal contains certain characteristic signal components manifesting themselves in specific waves designated P, Q, R, S and T. These components constitute an ECG complex.
In an ideal ECG signal, the ECG complexes appear distinctly. In practice, the ECG signal however exhibits both systematic and random errors, making it more difficult to locate the ECG complexes. Thus, the ECG signal is affected by interference, e.g. interference pulses or noise, which is superimposed on the signal.